witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Contract: Deadly Delights
/ 186 If spared: Maugrim If killed: Succubus mutagen |Level = 15 |Enemies = Salma |Next = Out On Your Arse!}} Contract: Deadly Delights is a contract quest in . : Contract Issued by the Temple Guard of the City of Novigrad : Fellow Followers of the Flame, : In recent days several officers of the Temple Guard have been ravaged to death in a most bestial manner. An investigation has been launched to look into the matter, so the perpetrator shall soon feel the iron grip of justice closing around his throat. Anyone able to help the guardsmen track down and punish this murderer - or murderers, as the case may be - is asked to report to the nearest guardpost at once. A reward is foreseen. : It is likewise hereby announced that any man aiding or abetting these bandits or withholding evidence regarding these crimes shall be punished by torture, imprisonment or even death. : -''Sergeant Gilbert Witschke'' Walkthrough This quest can only be started by finding the notice on Harborside's notice board. From there, you can find Gilbert standing guard at the bridge around the Fish Market and he'll tell you a bit about the bodies and that they're at the docks, set to be burned soon. With that, head to the marker to find the medic and talk with him, exhausting all the points to learn more about the killings, which will then point you to a location behind Crippled Kate's. Here you'll find 3 tracks: unimportant guard's tracks and children footprints, and hoofprints, but walking on 2 legs. Follow the hoofprints around until they point you to the backdoor of Crippled Kate's. While the quest will update to talk to the madame, you may notice in the alley corner just past the door something else with your Witcher Senses. On examining it, you'll pick up a perfume trail. However, if you wish to do all the tasks, you can go ahead and head in to talk to the madame. If you choose anything but the Axii option (Delusion level 2 required), she won't tell you and you'll have to resort to finding the perfume bottle. If you use Axii though, you'll earn 35 and she'll tell you it's a succubus but she doesn't know if it kills before giving you the key to its house nearby. The quest will then point you directly to the house in question and you can entirely directly through the door to confront Salma. If you didn't use Axii, you'll instead have to follow the perfume trail around to the house where you'll find a man acting oddly at the bottom of some stairs. Talk with him to confirm not only is this the house, but it's a succubus you're looking for, earning 25 . Head into the house just south of the building (along the eastern side of the buildings) and go all the way up the stairs, up the ladder, across the platforms, and finally up one last ladder to enter the building's attic. Drop in then head all the way downstairs to confront Salma. In the first part of the conversation, you can choose to immediately decide you need to kill her or hear her out. If you hear her out, she'll give you a basic explanation that she was caught by surprise and attacked by the guards so she defended herself. You can then choose to kill her now or tell her she has to leave the city. While she won't be pleased if you tell her she has to leave, she'll nonetheless give you the Succubus trophy to show as proof and Maugrim. The door will also automatically unlock for you. If you instead choose to kill her, you can loot the body for the trophy and a Succubus mutagen, but no sword. You'll also have to get the key off her body to unlock the door. With proof in hand, head back to Gilbert and he'll be pleased, giving you 270 and 186 before ending the quest. Journal entry : During a conversation with a certain guardsman, Geralt learned that members of the city watch had been disappearing under murky circumstances. He accepted the task of looking into the matter. : Geralt spied something on the city notice board that intrigued him. It seemed keeping the peace in Novigrad was not the city guard's only problem. : The clues Geralt found led him to a house of ill-repute. As is often the case in such establishments, more than lovemaking was taking place within its walls... ::' :: ''Geralt's investigation revealed a succubus had been responsible for the city guardsmen's murder. I've dealt with more than one such creature in my life and I must say, if anyone is under the misconception that encounters with these creatures are pleasant - well, I would disabuse him of it myself, but I know that is a task only unfortunate experience can accomplish. Suffice it to say death from a surfeit of pleasure leaves one no less dead. :'''If Geralt spares the succubus: :: After talking to the succubus, Geralt decided to spare its life. When he told me this, I was at first outraged, but then he explained the arguments the succubus had given him and convinced me the guards she had killed had earned their fate. :If Geralt kills the succubus: :: Geralt tracked down the succubus. They had a brief conversation, during which the succubus tried to justify herself by providing motives for her murders. Geralt remained unmoved and the succubus met with due punishment for her crimes. Objectives * Talk to the guard. * Get information from the medic. * Examine the crime scene using your Witcher Senses. * Follow the tracks using your Witcher Senses. * Talk to the brothel owner. * If Axii isn't used: ** Investigate the brothel and its surroundings using your Witcher Senses. ** Follow the scent of perfume using your Witcher Senses. ** Talk to the man who is acting strangely. * Find a way into the house. * Confront the succubus. * If Geralt kills the succubus: ** Kill the succubus. ** Take a trophy. * Collect your reward from the guard. Bugs * Sometimes after completing the quest, the journal entry won't show the final, concluding paragraph. Notes * This is one of only two chances you can obtain the Succubus mutagen, but can only be obtained if you kill Salma. * If player follows the scent trail and found the house before talking to Madame, dialogue options with her regarding the contract target will be unavailable. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Salma the Succubus Boss Fight (Hard Mode) File:Deadly Delights - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 62 - Let's Play Hard pl:Śmiertelne rozkosze ru:Заказ: Опасные развлечения Category:The Witcher 3 contracts